


The Night Dick Came Home Drunk...

by Evilpixie



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilpixie/pseuds/Evilpixie
Summary: ...and crawled into Jason's bed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-post of a tumblr prompt I filled three/four years ago. Ten points to your Hogwarts house if you can guess what the prompt was.
> 
> It has been my most popular tumblr post EVER and recently eternusmysterium left me a really lovely message on A03 about my portrayal of Jaydick so I thought I would move it over to say thanks for that message and also remind everyone that I am Jaydick trash. Enjoy!

Dick was drunk.

 

 _Really_  drunk.

 

Drunker than Jason had ever seen him before.

 

Not that he was complaining. It was a good look for the golden boy. Flushed, uncontrolled, and intriguingly inhibition-less. And the view was getting even better as the man wriggled inelegantly out of his jeans.

 

“Is there a reason you’re taking off your clothes?”

 

The acrobat paused to squint across the bedroom at him. “Jason? What are you…? I’m going to bed.”

 

“This is my room,” Jason informed him.

 

Dick didn’t seem to have heard, busy trying to remove his boots having got his jeans down around his knees. When he finally untangled that mess he kicked the pants free and flopped back on the floor in nothing but his underwear and giggled. “Wally drank nine bottles of vodka.”

 

“Sounds fatal.”

 

Those two words set the acrobat off again. Another bout of deliciously messy laughter. So far removed from the perfect gifted Boy Wonder.

 

“Nine,” Dick said it as if the number meant something. “ _Nine_  bottles. And he didn’t even get proper, like,  _real_  drunk. Cause it’s how his superpower works, you know. He can’t really get drunk. It’s like… whaaaa…”

 

“Wow?”

 

“Yeah. Yeah. You’re so smart.”

 

First time Dick had ever told him that.

 

The acrobat lurched up to his feet, stretched, and flopped down in the bed beside Jason. Clearly not comfortable he kicked and wriggled around until the blankets were bunched at the bottom of the mattress.

 

Dick stopped when he saw him. “I… your…” the man grinned. “Is there,” a hiccup, “a reason you’re naked in my bed?”

 

“It’s my bed,” Jason said slowly.

 

“You sleep  _naked_?”

 

“Yes,” Jason said, studying him.

 

“That’s so…  _hot_. Man, I wished I was hot like you. Just like, totally…” he waved his hand in the air. A motion he clearly believed made sense in some way “…muscly god of… bad boy-ness.”

 

“I try.”

 

Dick snorted with laughter and peered at him through the gloom. “Whaaa.”

 

“Wow,” Jason reminded him.

 

“Yeah.  _Whha_ -ow. You got a big dick, Jay. Ha! Get it? Because my name is…”

 

“I get it.”

 

“Ha! If I was anything other than straight I would totally fuck you. Or, no, I’m even more hard-core. I’d let you fuck me. I’d let you fuck me with your big dick. That’s how I’d do it if I wasn’t straight.”

 

“Ah-huh.”

 

“I would totally. I would I…” he yawned. “Fuck I’m going to pass out in a sec.”

 

That gave him some pause. “You’re not going to throw up, right?”

 

“Nah,” Dick promised, eyes slipping closed. “Nah. I wouldn’t do that. Not in my bed. No way. No way…” he trailed off and slowly his breathing fell into a regular tempo.

 

Jason waited and watched until he was sure nothing was going to come out of the other man’s mouth and then sat up to grab the blankets and pull them up over him. The movement woke the acrobat for a moment and he wriggled in under the previously kicked aside coverings.

 

“Heh, you smell like sweat and smoke. Barbara smells like mint because she likes tic tacs. Wally smells like… um…”

 

“Vodka?” Jason guessed.

 

Dick giggled. “Nine. He drank  _nine_.”

 

Jason hugged the pillow against the side of his head.

 

“Can I tell you a secret, Jay?”

 

“Yeah.” Why not?

 

The man shuffled closer to him until he could smell the sweat clean sweat of his skin and feel the excess heat of his body. Then he moved even closer, leant forward, and whispered horse and heavy in his ear.

 

“I’m not straight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was: Jaydick. 'Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?'


	2. Chapter 2

Dick didn’t remember taking a sledge hammer to the skull… but the pain clumped at the front of his brain promised him it had happened. An acute ache that couldn’t quite eclipse the uncomfortable pressure of his very full bladder nor the stiff dryness of his throat. The undeniable hallmarks of a hangover.

 

He rolled over and groaned. “I’m never drinking again.”

 

The statement hung in the air. A lie. But a familiar one at least.

 

“Hm. Pity.”

 

Dick stiffened at the unexpected response, turned his head, and stared in horror at the figure sprawled across the mattress beside him.

 

“ _Jason?_  W-what are you doing here?”

 

The man’s lips quirked toward a smirk. “I live here.”

 

“B-but this is my bed!”

 

Something about that statement seemed to amuse the younger man and he propped himself up on his elbow to study him. “It’s my bed.”

 

“No. It’s…” Dick trailed off as he looked around the room.  _Jason’s_  room. As large as his own but much squarer in shape with less windows and no clothes lying discarded on the floor… except for his own. The clothes he wore to Barbara’s party last night.

 

Dick was suddenly very aware all he had on was a pair of grey underwear… and not the big boxer kind of underwear either. But something told him he had nothing to worry about. Because, as bare as he was, he had a distinct feeling that under the blankets Jason was even bearer. Naked, in fact. Naked, lying down, and still somehow looking as in control and dangerous as he did in a full suit of armour.

 

“Oh God…” Dick pressed his knuckles to his forehead as the scattered memories from last night began to creep in around the cracks in his throbbing forehead. “I woke you up. I… I talked about your  _dick_.”

 

“Among other things,” the man reminded him, amused.

 

“Holy fuck. Holy actual…” he stopped as the scene from last night continued to play out behind his eyes. He remembered feeling sweaty and loose limbed as he lay down beside Jason. He remembered the smell of cigarettes and Gotham clinging to the younger man’s skin. He remembered looking at Jason’s cock, impressive even while flaccid, and wanting nothing more than to put it in his mouth and see what it would become with a little bit of attention.

 

No no no no.  _Bad_  thoughts. Bad not because he was still, despite being old enough to have dropped out of university twice, trying to figure out exactly how much he liked boys… but bad because Jason was his kinda-maybe-almost brother.

 

His kinda-maybe-almost brother who he climbed into bed beside last night.

 

His kinda-maybe-almost brother who he’d practically  _propositioned_.

 

“Oh fuck,” he squeaked. “Oh… I’m so sorry. I-I’m so sorry. I didn’t…” he hurled himself from the bed, crashed into the floor, and started squeezing on his discarded jeans. They were around his thighs and he was crawling towards his shirt when Jason spoke.

 

A single word.

 

“Dick.”

 

He froze and slowly looked up at Jason still propped on one elbow and studying him with the same penetrating black stare he wore the night before. A stare that appeared to be unabashedly looking at places other than his face.

 

“Y-yeah?”

 

“Can I tell you a secret?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

Jason studied him. Eyes blacker than they had any right to be. “I’m not straight either.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! :)


End file.
